


With;Without

by orphan_account



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, i hope this comes off sweet and not awkward or smth haha, light alcohol use, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another request piece- Roger and David go a day apart and can't get enough of each other when they reunite! <3 It's all fluff.





	With;Without

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkflcyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkflcyd/gifts).



Roger and David were naturally very busy guys, given their status. Being booked didn't bother them so much. The problem was being booked on completely different schedules. 

Today was one of those days. They had so much going on- none of which could be done together. Roger had agreed to do an interview, despite them being the bane of his existence (there was good money in it, at least). And David had to pick up some equipment he left- stupidly- at a studio. Then there were even more errands to run, of which, again, none overlapped.

So Roger had gone his way and David, his. They hadn't even spent time together in the morning- Roger had left far before David had even woken up.

There was nothing more beautiful, Roger thought, than David's face while he was sleeping. He was like an angel! Sunlight played soft tricks on his hair, and his sharp features were completely relaxed, forehead exposed for a quick kiss that wouldn’t wake him up.

But that moment had been fleeting, and the day trudged on slowly for both of them.

Roger's interview dragged on. He gave lousy, stupid answers to lousy, stupid questions.

David got caught up talking to some people for too long. Old Friends seemed to come out of the woodwork these days, funny that. He was sure it was the same story for the rest of the band, though he never asked.

It was very late by the time Roger got home. He was surprised to find that David was there, waiting for him. He had had the farther drive and all.

"David!" he cried upon seeing him and flung himself into his arms. "I'm so glad you're home." He buried his face in David's shoulder, holding him desperately.

David laughed, equally elated. "Why, hello to you too!” 

After a long moment, Roger said, “Today sucked, and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Agreed,” his boyfriend said with a long sigh. “Couldn’t agree more.”

Roger finally broke their hug, wandering over to the kitchen. “What were you up to? Before I got here, I mean.” He grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine. 

David leaned over the counter, opposite him. “Oh, just waiting for you to get back.” He gave Roger a teasing look.

“Fuck- I’ve poured far too much. You’re distracting, you know?” Dribbles of expensive red wine poured from the glasses into small pools on the countertop. 

This prompted a giggle out of David. He picked up his glass, which was just short of overflowing. “Cheers. To being home.”

“To being home.”

They clinked their glasses, spilling a bit more, and sipped at their wine thoughtfully. Roger hoisted himself up on the counter, and David sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Roger’s shoulders.

“I missed this,” David said wistfully, as though it had been more than a day. Roger snickered, looking at him with loving eyes.

“If we ever parted for any longer, I think you’d drop dead,” he joked, jabbing David softly in the side. 

David rolled his eyes. “Oh, I think you’d be just as bad. You don’t let on, but I know that you’re a romantic sap.”

“Oh, shut up.” Roger abandoned his empty glass, as did David. Both could handle their wine well, and they weren’t going to have more than a glass. They liked to get a little tipsy, that’s all, not drunk off their asses. That ruined the fun. “You know,” Roger continued, “what I’ve wanted to do with you all day?”

“What’s that?” David flushed, immediately assuming the dirtiest thing was about to come out of his mouth. But he held his tongue.

“Get in bed, of course!” Roger said cheekily. “No, but really- just lay in bed with you, talking or not talking, whatever. Just resting. To see you like I saw you this morning.”

David’s heart fluttered. As much as he was up for the alternative, just cuddling sounded equally enticing. “Well let’s go then, darling.” He hopped down from the counter, taking Roger by the hand and helping him down as well. Not that he needed it, with his height, but it was a sweet gesture that didn’t get passed up. They walked up to the bedroom hand in hand, abandoning the small mess. They’d deal with it tomorrow.

“What exactly,” David started as he flopped on the bed, “did you mean, about this morning? I was asleep.”

“Well!” Roger fell on top of him, eliciting a grunt from below. “You answered your own question, my dear. You were sleeping, and you looked beautiful.” He held himself up on his elbows, with his lower half resting on top of David’s. 

The latter smiled. “You’re so sweet. Little creepy that you were watching me sleep, but- ah!”

Roger had whacked him with a pillow. “My sweetness only extends so far! I wasn’t being creepy, I was just getting a good look.”

“Wow!” David laughed. “That sounds even creepier.” He was just fooling with him, of course- but it was fun to see how riled up Roger could get.

“Wanna know what else I did?” Roger whispered. He placed a tender, lingering kiss on David’s forehead, in almost exactly the same spot as this morning. When he came back up, he kept his face about an inch or two from David’s. David had his eyes closed, looking blissful.

“Ah, I think I would have remembered that.”

“You were sleeping,” Roger argued.

“Run it by me one more time?”

So Roger did. He pecked David’s forehead, giving him more soft little kisses all over his cheeks until he reached his lips. By this point, his heart was soaring- he realized just how much he’d missed David. The only guy in the world who deserved this treatment.

“What are you waiting for?” David mumbled, their lips practically touching.

“I’m just looking at you,” Roger explained. Impossibly, David appeared even more angelic than this morning. 

“Creep…”

“You’ve got this sort of glow, y’know?” Roger mused.

“...”

Finally Roger kissed him on the lips. It was soft, but long-lasting. He broke apart when his arms got tired of holding him up.

David frowned. “Why don’t you lie beside me?” Roger did just that, and David drew him in close, protective. “There you go. Better?” He rubbed Roger’s arms softly with his thumbs. Their legs intertwined comfortably.

“Mm,” Roger hummed affirmatively. “You’re so warm, David.” He smiled at him, up close again. 

David said nothing for a while. When he spoke again, it was in a whisper. Roger had closed his eyes. “I’ve begun to understand the appeal of seeing someone asleep.”

Without opening his eyes, Roger raised his eyebrows expectantly.  
“Yeah,” David went on, “I mean, you’re so pretty and peaceful… and quiet, my god, you’ve stopped talking for once. I like it.”

“Fuck off!” Roger whined. He tickled David’s side to get him back, where David was extremely ticklish. The guitarist belted a laugh so loud and unexpected it scared Roger into laughing as well.

“You fuck off! Stop it, Roger!” David tried to push him away until Roger let up. They both had tears in their eyes.

“Alright, alright. I’m done… Can we turn out the lights now? I’m so tired. And we can spend the whole day together tomorrow, at last.”

“That all sounds great but… can I really trust you with the lights off? After you’ve just assaulted me like that?”

Roger thought long and hard on this. “...Yes.”

“Good,” David laughed. Smooching him on the nose, he reached past Roger and turned out the light, leaving them in darkness. Only a small sliver of moonlight shone through the curtains, so even when their weary eyes adjusted, they couldn’t see each other well. That was okay, because David knew the entirety of Roger’s body by feel, and vice versa.

 

There was a long silence, filled only with the distant sounds of passing cars, and soft, slow breaths. Both were very eagerly trying to get some sleep, but it was the very eagerness of it that kept them awake. That, and the fact that they’d gone a day apart, and now they were together.

 

Day or night, they could not get enough of each other.

“Oh David,” Roger lamented.

“Yes?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“I know, neither can I.” David ran a hand through Roger’s hair, down his shoulders, to his back. The repetitive motion would soon put Roger out cold- he loved being touched like that and David knew it. He secretly adored any sort of petting. David had teased him before that his behaviour was catlike, but Roger always denied it.

Roger didn’t say anything for a long time. He yawned, and David did in turn.

“I love you, David,” Roger concluded.”

“Thanks,” said David, half asleep. 

Roger pinched him with the little conscious strength he had left.

“Hey, ow.”

“Say it back.”

“Oh...” David, realizing his mistake, planted a final kiss on Roger’s nose- decidedly his favourite part to give kisses to. “I love you too, Rog. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Soon, they were both out cold, for good this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long haha I was indecisive on how to write it...  
> But here it is at last, enjoy!  
> Requests are, as always, open to the public, for any fandom I've written in :) Only thing I don't write is smut.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Going to update Letters To John at long last so stay tuned if you're reading that one.


End file.
